A Moor-Runner's Daughter
by Adlet
Summary: Meet Pouncekit; a WindClan kit who dreams of being a moor-runner, just like her 'Ma'. Her brother, Morningkit, looks like he'll reach this goal quite easily. But Pouncekit... she seems like she's always short of breath. Quicktail, her mother, warmly watches Morningkit as he flies circles around camp. But what about breathless Pouncekit, who can hardly manage a short dash? (ON HOLD)
1. ALLEGIANCES

**Odd timing, but here's the Allegiances of the clans! Sorry about the delay!**

* * *

** ALLEGIANCES**

* * *

**WindClan**

Leader: Nutstar- light brown tom.

\-/-\-/-\-/

Deputy: Buzzardnose- brown and white tom with an angular muzzle.

\-/-\-/-\-/

Medicine Cat: Poolstep- light grey tom.

\-/-\-/-\-/

Warriors:

_Moor-Runners _

Twigleg- skinny brown tom. Fastest cat in the clan.

Pheasantpelt- golden-brown tom.

Weedface- grey and white tom with green eyes.

Blossomtail- golden-brown she-cat with one missing canine tooth.  
_Apprentice: Sedgepaw_

Darkwater- black she-cat with green eyes.

Yellowfur- pale golden she-cat.  
_Apprentice: Beetlepaw_

_Tunnelers _

Stormfoot- dark grey tom.

Milkwhisker- cream she-cat with orange eyes.

Tumblepelt- grey and white tom with odd curly fur.

Molewhisker- small tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

\-/-\-/-\-/

Apprentices:

Beetlepaw- black she-cat.

Sedgepaw- black tom with a white underbelly.

\-/-\-/-\-/

Queens:

Finchstreak- brown she-cat with white spots. Mother of Stormfoot's kits; Splashkit (grey she-cat), Mudkit (brown tom), and Greykit (grey tom with green eyes).

Quicktail- white she-cat. Mother of Morningkit (grey and white tom) and Pouncekit (grey and white she-cat).

\-/-\-/-\-/

Elders:

Patchpad- brown and white tom.

Brackenclaw- brown tom.

Flyfoot- white she-cat with odd eyes.

* * *

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Driftstar- white tom with green eyes.

\-/-\-/-\-/

Deputy: Frostfoot- white she-cat with green eyes.

\-/-\-/-\-/

Medicine Cat: Dapplebelly- tortoiseshell she-cat.  
_Apprentice: Littlewillow_

\-/-\-/-\-/

Warriors:

Brightface- pretty grey she-cat.  
_Apprentice: Creekpaw_

Rocktail- brown tabby tom.  
_Apprentice: Rainpaw_

Thistletail- grey tabby tom.

Fuzzytail- grey tom with white spots.

Frogsplash- brown she-cat with green eyes.

Vixenpelt- reddish brown she-cat.

Pounceflight- grey she-cat with a white splash on her chest.

Shadewing- dark grey tom.  
_Apprentice: Mossypaw_

\-/-\-/-\-/

Apprentices:

Mossypaw- tortoiseshell she-cat.

Creekpaw- black tom with a white paw.

Rainpaw- grey tom with white patches.

Littlewillow- light brown she-cat with blue eyes.

\-/-\-/-\-/

Queens:

Cloudwing- white she-cat with brown patches. Mother of Copperkit (reddish-brown she-cat), Marshkit (dark brown tom), Maplekit (brown tabby she-cat), and Whitekit (white she-cat with orange eyes).

\-/-\-/-\-/

Elders:

Smallwing- grey tom with milky blue eyes.

* * *

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Spiderstar- gangly black tom.

\-/-\-/-\-/

Deputy: Bramblewhisker

\-/-\-/-\-/

Medicine Cat: Quailsong- grey tom with black flecks._  
Apprentice: Ratpaw_

\-/-\-/-\-/

Warriors:

Whiskerpelt- brown tom with long fur.

Spottedwing- white she-cat with brown spots.  
_Apprentice: Brownpaw_

Logtail- large brown tom.

Pricklenose- brown she-cat with a scarred muzzle.

Applenose- grey tabby she-cat with a very pink nose.

Creekslip- grey tabby tom.  
_Apprentice: Lightningpaw_

Cloverbird- brown-cream she-cat.

Archtail- grey tom.

\-/-\-/-\-/

Apprentices:

Ratpaw- large black tom.

Lightningpaw- black she-cat with a white marking on her forehead.

Brownpaw- dark brown tom.

\-/-\-/-\-/

Queens:

\-/-\-/-\-/

Elders:

Frostfoot- grey she-cat with white paws.

* * *

**RiverClan**

Leader: Brackenstar- brown tabby she-cat.

\-/-\-/-\-/

Deputy: Antfur- black tom.

\-/-\-/-\-/

Medicine Cat: Hollowcloud- pale yellow she-cat.

\-/-\-/-\-/

Warriors:

Fawnspots- light brown she-cat.

Beechfang- black tom with green eyes.

Minnowpelt- light grey she-cat.  
_Apprentice: Otterpaw_

Splashtail- black tom with white patches.

Duckfeather- light brown tom with darker flecks.

Lilyheart- ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes.

Roseclaw- ginger and white she-cat.

Starlingleap- small brown tom.  
_Apprentice: Bluepaw_

Shelltooth- silvery grey tom.

Leafpelt- sleek grey tom.

\-/-\-/-\-/

Apprentices:

Otterpaw- brown and white tom.

Bluepaw- grey tom with blue eyes.

\-/-\-/-\-/

Queens:

Plumcloud- dark grey tabby she-cat.

Hailfang- white she-cat. Mother of Shelltooth's kits; Lakekit (grey and white tom) and Smallkit (grey she-cat).

\-/-\-/-\-/

Elders:

Featherfur- light grey she-cat.

Troutleap- dark grey tabby tom.

Shrednose- grey tabby tom. Named for his battle-mangled nose.

* * *

**(9/5/13)**

**I know, it's not much of an update, but I had to do this at some point.**  
**Haven't been free lately, so sorry for only having this as an update.  
**

**(Also, the new honors classes I've been taking have been taking a lot out of me. At 5:00 PM I feel like going to sleep... hope you understand.)**


	2. Prologue: Flashforward

**Hello! Welcome to my new fanfiction! The other day, I finally finished ****_Tallstar's Revenge _****and I was inspired with a new idea of my own! I plan on making all chapters other than this one at least 2,000 words ****long, so don't turn away because of this pitifully short prologue!**

**I hope you enjoy this. It was _really _fun for me to write!  
**

* * *

"I can run!" Pouncepaw wailed, "I can, I can, I can!"

She took a deep breath after her mini fit.

"Prove it, then." dared Poolstep calmly.

Pouncepaw gulped. Her legs began to feel weaker than her lungs.

Her brother soon approached her, but instead of looking confident, Morningpaw appeared worried.

"It's okay," he told her carefully, "I'll find a way to help you."

Pouncepaw smiled appreciatively back at Morningpaw, but she felt shocking anger boil up inside her.

_Does _anyone _have confidence in me?_

She quickly came to realize that not even _she _thought she stood a chance against her brother. After all, he seemed to be a prodigy at running.

_Quicktail must be proud so of him._

Uncertainty welled up inside of her when she and her brother were lead by Buzzardnose to the starting point. Lining the siblings up side by side, the brown and white tom took his claw and scratched a clear thin line in the loose soil in front of their paws.

"Are you ready?"

Moringpaw nodded ambitiously, amber eyes glinting with excitement. Pouncepaw simply gave a sneeze.

_Great start. _She sneered at herself, hurriedly licking the snot from her nose.

"On your mark..." Buzzardnose started, backing up one full tail-length before raising his own.

Pouncepaw was suddenly acutely aware of with wind blowing against her and her brother. This was sure to slow her down.

"Get set..."

_StarClan help me._

"Go!"

* * *

**And so ends the prologue. Did you like it? I've never started off a story in this fashion before.**

**Did I do alright?**

**It was short, but did it want to make you continue reading?**


	3. Chapter One: The Way Things Are

**Here's chapter one. The real beginning, and its just a quick introduction to the protagonist's family, nothing much else.**

**Regardless, I hope whoever's reading this likes it. :)**

* * *

"Tell us how we got our names, Quicktail!" squeaked a grey and white tom-kit excitedly, his sister nodding with him, batting at her mother's tail.

"Okay, okay, settle down!" the pure white queen purred, "I'll tell you the story once you settle _down_."

The two kits grumbled and lay their snowy bellies on their soft sheepswool lined nest. The tom started to scratch at the white fluff playfully. The she-kit resisted the urge to partake, due to deciding that it wasn't worth as much breath the activity required.

"Are you ready to be _good _listeners?" Quicktail asked her kits.

"Yes!" the tom sighed impatiently, ceasing his clawing. The sister merely nodded- she found that actions took less effort.

"Pouncekit?" Quicktail addressed her daughter. She cocked her head quizzically.

"Use your words." Quicktail told her, "As a kit, you can make all of your speaking mistakes with me and not be embarrassed by all of WindClan. Do you want that?"

Pouncekit shook her head.

"_Pouncekit_."

"No, Ma."

"Good. Now what were we talking about?"

"Our names!" the stronger of the two hissed irritably, springing to his paws, "Tell me why I have a she-cat's name!"

"Manners, Morningkit. Manners."

"He's just upset that you got our names mixed up when we were born." Pouncekit teased.

"I didn't 'mix up' any names." Quicktail explained tiredly, "Morningkit's a tom's name, too."

_Somehow, I doubt that. _Pouncekit kept to herself.

Morningkit's fluffed fur now lay flat as he tucked his paws back under his belly.

"Let's go in birth-order." Quicktail suggested.

"That'd be me!" shouted Pouncekit in her wispy voice. After doing so, she spiraled into a fit of coughs.

"Breathe, Pouncekit," Quicktail mewed, "You always seem to forget to do that."

_You act like breathing is easy_.

"And, no, actually," Quicktail corrected her daughter, "Despite what anyone would tell you, I know for a _fact _that Morningkit was born first."

"How..." Pouncekit made a point of taking in a shaky sniff "...can you tell?"

"Morningkit has _always _been bigger than you." Quicktail purred, "In fact, he was so big, that I was afraid that Nutstar would tell me that he'd grow up a tunneler!"

"Why is that so bad?" Morningkit objected, "Mudkit and his siblings are going to be tunnelers. They even seem pretty happy about it."

"Oh, well that's just a cover-up of theirs." Quicktail explained, "You see, being a tunneler is _so _boring that all of them play a game of pretend to make it seem of interest."

"So, they're really all jealous of us?" asked Pouncekit.

"Dirty old Finchstreak would never let you believe that, but yes, I'd bet that her poor dears are _dreading _the day they reach six moons!"

"Oh, I feel so sorry for them!" Pouncekit cried, "I wish I could take their place."

"_No _you don't!" Quicktail snapped, "No one should have to live that way. Nutstar should just ban all tunneling."

"Well, they _do _keep us well fed in leafbare." Morningkit argued. Quicktail gave a look of protest.

"But I can definitely see the bad sides more than the good." he added on hurriedly.

"_Exactly_." Quicktail purred, "You're really going to grow up as your mother's son!"

A new scent hit the air of the three cat's space.

"Don't listen to her!" a spotted she-cat warned, poking her head into the nursery, "Quicktail only knows how to speak in lies!"

"Finchstreak," Quicktail greeted coldly. The brown she-cat nodded back.

"Quicktail."

"Morningkit!" the tom kit piped up. Pouncekit promptly gave him a warning cuff. Both of them knew full and well that the two she-cats weren't friends.

"Splashkit's playing Fort, and she asked if you two wanted to join." Finchstreak told her rival's kits, "Care to?"

Quicktail stared her kits down with a look of warning before they could respond.

"N-no thanks." Morningkit answered, "I'm going to be a moor-runner,"

"This has nothing to do with being a runner," Finchstreak answered coolly, "Just innocent fun."

"But... Ma said that Fort was a dumb game." the grey and white she-kit wrinkled her nose in disgust, "For moles."

"Tunneling is a noble way of life," Finchstreak answered patiently, "You can't believe everything your mother says."

Pouncekit's eyes widened. _Ma's never wrong, though. She'd never lie. Right?_

Quicktail jumped to her paws and whisked her slender form in front of her kits, a snarl baring on her mouth.

"How _dare _you waltz right in here and fill my kit's ears with mousedung?" she hissed. The far stronger queen shrugged.

"Am I?" she challenged, "Just because you're a claustrophobic coward doesn't mean everyone else is."

"_Coward_?" Quicktail appeared baffled, "_You _tunnelers are the ones who hide in the ground like rabbits _every time _a battle happens!"

Finchstreak unsheathed her claws, growling as she did.

Morningkit let out a gasp.

"So, is the _brave_ mole going to fight her clanmate?" Quicktail laughed nervously, knowing full and well that the brown queen could easily overpower her, "In front of her own kits, no less?"

Finchstreak let out a sigh, giving an apologetic glance at her Quicktail's offspring.

She unsheathed her sharp claws.

"Someday, Quicktail," she said stiffly, "You're going to regret these words."

"And someday, you'll know you wasted your entire life," Quicktail smirked.

_Poor Finchstreak's been playing pretend for so long that _she _doesn't even know how pointless her job is._

"I'll be leaving now," Finchstreak's voice cracked with hurt, "I'm sorry that you kits are being raised in such a way. Splashkit and Mudkit will just have to play by themselves." The brown she-cat's long tail lashed side-to-side when she began to return to the outside world.

"Finchstreak?" Pouncekit mewed in her frail tone. Finchstreak whirled back around with a gleam of hope in her eyes.

Pouncekit opened her mouth, but closed in immediately after catching a glimpse at her fuming mother.

"I'm sorry." Pouncekit murmured. Finchstreak dipped her head.

"I see." the tunneler down panned.

Before she said another word, she ducked her head and rushed out of the heather-walled nursery.

"Ah, good ol' Finchy," Quicktail sighed, "Leave it to her to stir up trouble, and run away from it."

"Were you two ever friends?" Morningkit pried curiously, "I mean, she seemed very sad."

"We had the same father," Quicktail answered, "But he barely ever paid attention to us. We'd compete for his love."

"So, you're sisters?" Pouncekit pieced together.

"Yes." Quicktail confirmed, "We even sat vigil together!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Morningkit mewed impatiently, "Just tell us about our names already!"

"No!" Pouncekit squeaked, drawing in more air, "Tell us about your vigil!"

"Stop doing that!" Morningkit shouted at his sister.

"Stop _what_?" Pouncekit demanded.

"That weird breathing thing!"

"Quiet!" Quicktail commanded, "Fight one more time and I'll be sending you both to bed early!"

"But, it's just past sunhigh..." Pouncekit mumbled.

"Kits need their sleep anyway," the queen answered, "Now, Morningkit, apologize to your sister."

"No."

"Morningkit. _Now_."

The bold kit rose his head rebelliously, "I won't."

"And why in StarClan's name _not_?" Quicktail barked.

"She's annoying."

Pouncekit lowered her head. _Does he _ever _breathe?_

"Do you want me to put you in a rabbit hole?"

Morningkit kneaded the ground nervously. "No, Ma."

"Then _apologize_. Say you're sorry."

Morningkit sighed and turned to his disheartened sister.

"I'm sorry, Pouncekit." he mewed half-heartedly, "I didn't mean it."

"It's okay." Pouncekit murmured, raising her head again, "Thank you."

"Was that so hard?" Quicktail questioned tiredly. She looked over at her smaller daughter and grinned, "Now, since Morningkit was being a meanie-"

"Was not!" he protested.

"-I'll tell the stories of your names first."

"Oh, goodie!" Pouncekit cheered. Morningkit shook his head angrily.

"Now, what order did I say I'd go in?" the white queen mumbled half to herself.

"Reverse birth order!" Pouncekit lied.

"Okay, then, we'll go in birth-order," Quicktail mewed, seeing right through her daughter.

Puncekit's tail drooped, her heart sank with it.

"Now, let's see... Ah, yes! Morningkit, you were born a big, strong little tom! One of the healthiest WindClan has ever seen!"

"Well, I don't like to brag but..." Morningkit's eyes shone with arrogance.

"Yes, the sight of you and the cry of your voice made me remember a very special day of mine. You were the dawn of my new life, and your fur resembled the morning sky just after my warrior's vigil; a white sky full of clouds with some stormy ones patching in between. It was a beautiful start to a day."

"Doesn't _sound _too pretty..." Pouncekit muttered.

"Not to _you_, but to me, it was the most gorgeous thing I've ever witnessed. It was the first day that I was a _real _warrior! One day, you'll agree that your first day is the best in every way."

"Well, why didn't you name me 'Cloudkit'? Or 'Stormkit'? Something more... 'Tomlike'?" Morningkit grumbled.

"Because there has been too many Cloudkits in ThunderClan and Stormkit was overrated," Quicktail answered, "And don't worry one bit- Morningkit was originally a _very _masculine name."

"'Originally'." Morningkit huffed. "But, alright. With the story, it's an okay name."

"Glad to hear it," Quicktail purred, "Now, Pouncekit. Let's see..."

Pouncekit flicked her tail excitedly.

"Oh, yes! Pouncekit, you were the tiniest thing when you were born. Actually, Poolstep thought that you were born dead! But, you proved him wrong and told the world that there was air in your lungs. You're abrupt protest reminded me of a hunter's pounce, arcing over the streaming grass and onto her prey. You were a true-born moor-runner, through and through. No doubt about it. So I named you Pouncekit."

"But, _that's_ a tom's name!" Pouncekit chuckled, but also warming up even more to her name.

"Also not true!" Quicktail countered, "I've known a male Pouncepelt _and _a female Pounceflight! Both of your names are interchangeable between gender, don't you see?"

"I guess..." mumbled Morningkit.

"Good. Besides, it's not like I named you 'Maggotkit' or 'Heavykit' or anything like that."

"I'd feel more sorry for myself than I would for Finchstreak!" Morningkit exclaimed, "Actually, yeah! I'll keep my name, thanks."

"Not before Ma renames you 'Loudkit'!" Pouncekit teased.

"No." Morningkit looked horrified, "You wouldn't _actually _do that, would you, Ma?"

"I don't know,_ Loudkit,_" she teased, "_Would _I?"

"Loudkit!" Pouncekit chanted, "Loudkit! Loudkit!"

"Guys, stop it!" squeaked Morningkit, "That isn't funny!"

"Okay, okay, we'll quit teasing." Quicktail mewed.

"Aw..." Pouncekit whined, "Couldn't we have just gone on a _little _longer, Quicktail?"

"When someone says 'stop', it means _stop_." Quicktail told her little daughter, "What if _you _were him? Would you like being called a name?"

Quicktail knew just what to say to her kits. She also knew how much Pouncekit hated to be called names.

"Okay, that does make sense." Pouncekit agreed, "Sorry, Morningkit. It was all in good fun."

"It isn't fun if someone's feeling bad." Morningkit answered defiantly.

"I said, 'I'm sorry'!" Pouncekit shouted, taken aback, "What more do you want from me?"

"Kits, what I say about fighting?"

"I'm two moons old!" Morningkit argued, "I shouldn't have to listen to you!"

"You may be two moons old," Quicktail meowed, "But I'm _twenty-four _moons. As your mother, I'm in charge of you until you're six moons old, anyway!"

"And when I'm six moons, I'll be _sure _to use my freedom wisely." Morningkit mewed.

Quicktail simply laughed.

"Why do you have thoughts like this at this young age?" Quicktail demanded, "Back in my day, all _I _cared about was _obeying _my mother!"

"Did you really listen to your Ma?" Morningkit asked skeptically.

"Until the day she died." she answered solemnly, "In fact, it was on the night just after I got my warrior name..."

The siblings gasped, "Did she die in a fight?" they asked simultaneously. Quicktail shook her head.

"Greencough," she corrected them, "Nothing _too _exciting. It was just sad."

"Did she see you at your naming ceremony?" Pouncekit poked hopefully.

"Thankfully, she was able to see me for just long enough afterwards..." Quicktail stifled the sadness in her voice, "I kept my vigil just for her."

"Oh!" Morningkit's voice peaked in pitch, "Weren't you going to tell us the story of your vigil?"

"I don't see _why _you kits are so interested in stories today, but okay," Quicktail meowed, "That is, unless, it isn't worth your time."

"It _is _worth our time!" bleated Morningkit.

"Don't be silly!" Pouncekit chimed.

"Okay, but this is the _last _story for today. Ma's tired."

"Yay!" Morningkit cheered.

Pouncekit bounced up and down.

"It was a dark day for everyone." she began, "Beepelt had finally croaked-"

"Bet that's Quicktail's Ma," whispered Morningkit to Pouncekit. Quicktail didn't hear him.

"The snow was thick, it was a bad day to be a tunneler, with the ground being frozen and all."

_Isn't it _always _bad to be a tunneler?_

"Finchstreak had also gotten her new name. Believe it or not, we had proven ourselves to Nutstar together."

"How?" Pouncepaw wondered aloud.

"We tracked a fox that had been attacking our camp," her eyes darkened, "Nutstar seemed like he wasn't going to do anything about it, so we took it upon ourselves. Anyway, we got to the fox with me scoping the landscape, and her sensing their movements under the soil. I hate to admit it, but Finchstreak _was _really helping using her mole-exclusive skill set."

"Then tunnelers _aren't _useless?" asked Pouncekit, confused.

"That was the _one _time one was helpful." Quicktail explained, "Though, by working long and hard, we found that fox, and after a grueling fight, we killed it."

"What next?"

"When we got back with one of the fox's paws, Nutstar gave us our warrior names. We had vigil later that night."

"Was it cold out there?" Pouncekit mewed, letting herself shiver.

"The coldest in that leafbare," Quicktail answered, "Poor Finchstreak has the shortest fur, so I kept her warm all night. Funny, after that night I thought that we would become _friends _or something."

"Well, why not?" Morningkit demanded, "Finchstreak seems nice enough; she's even your _kin_!"

Quicktail sighed.

"It just... Doesn't work like that."

"How so?" Pouncekit urged.

"Moor-runners and tunnelers... They're just so... _different_."

"Yeah? And?" Morningkit pushed.

"Never in my lifetime have I seen two get along, let alone directly related. Imagine, Finchstreak and I! Full sisters!"

The two kits didn't reply. _Well, sure, it would be pretty weird..._

Quicktail cleared her throat.

"Well, it's fine that we aren't friends, because we're allies."

The two tipped their heads to one side.

"Together we're united by WindClan." Quicktail reasoned, "We don't _need _to be friends as long as we love our clan."

"Then why judge tunnelers?" Pouncekit argued, "They seem fine with the jobs they're given."

Quicktail shook her head.

"Cats like that just... Aren't natural." she answered with a chill, "And the sooner you learn that, the easier life will be for you."

* * *

**I normally can't end things, but... This ending got what I was trying to say about Quicktail and her views across. A very decent ending for me, as its difficult for me to do that.**

**UPDATE: I promise that the rest of my chapters won't be as flawed as this was. I really do apologize if some were irked by my mistakes.**


	4. Chapter Two: Breathless

**And here's chapter two! And thank goodness it's done! It took ****_so _****long, I swear...**

* * *

"Ma!" Morningkit's voice split the calm of the newleaf dawn, "_Ma_!"

Pouncekit blinked her amber eyes drowsily and swept a paw over her grey nose. Her jaws gaped into a yawn, pink tongue curling as her white teeth seemed to shine in the bright morning sun.

Qucktail, however, remained fast asleep. Her flanks slowly rose and fell rhythmically.

Morningkit huffed in annoyance, shredding up his side of the nest.

"_Quicktail_!" he whined, "Wake _up_!"

The white queen gave a snore in response. Morningkit scowled and beckoned Pouncekit with his tail. She obliged, although not after giving her back a stretch. She now mimicked her brother by crouching next to her dreaming mother.

"You get next to Ma's other ear." he instructed, "On the count of three, we'll yowl 'wake up!', got it?"

Pouncekit gave a mischievous nod. Carefully, she crept around her mother, daintily lifting and placing her paws on the grassy nursery floor. After about five steps, she lowered her muzzle to Quicktail's ear.

"One..." Morningkit whispered, nearly inaudibly.

Quicktail lay, still completely unaware of her kits' plan.

"Two..."

Pouncekit twitched her whiskers and took in a shaky breath.

"Three!" Morningkit shot his head down.

"WAKE UP!" the two shrieked.

The small she-cat jolted upwards, scrambling to her paws. Her white fur was fluffed so much that she appeared twice her usual size, and her orange eyes were scanning her surroundings wildly.

"Pouncekit! Morningkit!" she roared protectively, "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah," Morningkit answered, "Why wouldn't we?"

"A breach in the clan's defense, perhaps?" Quicktail growled, letting the fur on her hackles lower, "Or a fire?"

"Why'd you ever think that?" Pouncekit mewed, "We _just _wanted you to come outside and teach us how to run laps."

"Why all the yelling about it, then?" Quicktail demanded, "It's barely sunrise!"

Pouncekit shrugged.

"Good warriors wake early."

"Well, if you haven't noticed, you _aren't _warriors," Quicktail meowed, "So go back to sleep. _Please_. I'll teach you later."

"No way!" Morningkit's usual rebel attitude shining through, "_You_ are a warrior, so you should be ready for _anything_!"

"Promise you won't scare me like this again, and I'll make sure I wake up before sunhigh." Quicktail bartered.

"No!" Pouncekit cried, "It's now, or we won't run at all!"

"Well, what if I didn't want you to run? It'd be a win-win for all of us." Quicktail teased.

"_Finchstreak_ woke up _forever _ago to go teach her kits how to 'dig properly'," Morningkit pouted, "And _that's _stupid! All cats can dig holes! But running actually has use, so why not learn now?"

"Please?" Pouncekit chirped. Quicktail flicked her ears with what Pouncekit guessed was annoyance.

_I've got her right where I want her._

"Well," said Quicktail, "you _could _use the head start... You're three moons old, after all."

"Hooray!" Morningkit cheered.

"Come. We need all the space we can get for you two to practice your laps." Quicktail swept her children out of their bush den and guided them to the entrance with her tail.

"_Way to go, Pouncekit!_" Morningkit murmured, playfully cuffing her ear.

The three padded from their home into the sand and grass melded world of WindClan camp. The blades of grass were flattened from the cats walking this land for so many years. The scent the air called just screamed 'WindClan!', with the heather plants and rabbit-filled prey heap.

Tallrock stood boldly against the pink sky, a couple of greying clouds dotting it. The Tallrock left a looming shadow over the Meeting Hollow, slicing the area in two.

"Pouncekit! Morningkit!" Splashkit greeted while approaching the family, "Want to go play Fort? Finchstreak finally taught us how to build a _real _one!"

"No thanks," Quicktail answered for them, matter of factly, "Today, we're going to learn how to run correctly." Splashkit's long grey tail drooped.

"A-are you sure?" she mewed sadly, "But we got oak sticks and everything!"

"We said _no_." Morningkit meowed, stealing a glance at his mother.

"But Pouncekit, you _love _playing Fort!" Splashkit tried one last time, "_Please_?"

Quicktail gave Pouncekit a prod with her paw. After delicately piecing together her answer, she gave a sigh.

"As fun as the game is, I'm not a kit anymore," she mewed sadly, "I'm also not going to be a tunneler, so I'm going to have to pass."

"O-oh, alright then." Splashkit ended, "Have fun with your... running."

"Thanks, Splash," said Pouncekit, "Have fun with your 'forting'."

Splashkit turned away, mumbling under her breath as she went.

"_Oak_ sticks!"

When Splashkit had returned to the most soil-filled patch of the camp with her mother and siblings, Quicktail rasped her tongue over Pouncekit's head.

"I'm proud of you," she purred, "Oh, you're just growing up so fast!"

"Thanks," she mumbled.

_Why did I do that? I could've learned something from Splashkit like I always do..._

"C'mon!" Morningkit interrupted, "My paws are itchin' for a run!"

"Okay, I'll plan out a path for you two," Quicktail scanned the land. Moments later, she nodded.

"I want you two to run from the medicine den," she pointed her nuzzle at an unassuming crevice in a standalone rock, "And back. Three times, if you can."

"Oh _come on_!" Morningkit laughed, "I'll bet I can do _five_!"

"It's never wise to push yourself to stretch an unknown limit," said Quicktail with a nod, "Three laps. That's all."

"_Fine_."

"But, what if I can't do it?" Pouncekit croaked worriedly.

"You will," Quicktail reassured, "When I was your age, I practiced on this same run. See how flat it is?"

Pouncekit nodded.

"Flat lands means no uphill, which means that it's nearly impossible to strain yourself at this short distance."

"I'll try," she gulped.

"Are we all ready?" asked Quicktail.

_Born ready... I hope._

"Ready... Set... Go!"

Morningkit kicked at the ground and barreled his way towards the herb-scented rock. Pouncekit took off after him, though at a slower pace.

"_Sprints_, Pouncekit!" Quicktail yowled from the starting point, "I want to see some sprints!"

Pouncekit was now halfway to the den, and her heart was already pounding out of her chest, which ached. The pain seemed to drain her energy faster from her than a bird taking flight.

Pouncekit had her head hung low, she was already exhausted. Looking up for only a second, he saw her brother's grey and white fur flash past her.

"One!" Quicktail counted. Was Morningkit _already_ done with his first lap?

Pouncekit forced her legs to move even faster, and at last she was getting somewhere. Sand and grass was kicked up from her outstretched paws. She didn't know that it was possible, but she felt like both a bird, and a maggot full of holes.

_Where am I on the track at the moment?_ she wondered, as Morningkit hared past her a second time.

Pouncekit tried, but she couldn't seem lift her head. Her body was already so focused on breathing that she couldn't do anything else.

"Pouncekit!" Quicktail yowled in a panic, "The den!"

Her amber eyes glanced up for only a moment, and it was all it took for her to ram her head directly into the rock.

"Oh, my kit!" Quicktail screeched, "My poor sweet kit!"

Morningkit skidded to a halt and swiftly rushed to his mother's side. Quicktail promptly picked him up by his scruff and ran him over to his sister.

"_Pouncekit_, foolish dear!" Quicktail shouted, on the brink of panic, "Why didn't you _turn_? You were _obviously _supposed to do that!"

"Pouncekit, what happened back there?" Morningkit asked gently.

The she-kit could feel her forehead bleeding. It stung worse than five bee stings. Her aching lungs and blood slowly trickling from her head wound, everything was terrible.

"I couldn't..." she wheezed, "I couldn't lift my head!"

"Poolstep," Quicktail growled. Sleeping warriors awoke to see the commission. Their drowsy eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Pouncekit. They ignored the queen's request.

"Somebody get Poolstep!" she roared at the WindClan warriors, "_Anybody_!"

"You're right in front of the den," Mudkit pointed out unhelpfully, "Why not just walk in?"

"He would've been here by now," Quicktail pointed out impatiently, "_StarClan_, you tunneler kits are all so-"

"I'll fetch him," Pheasantpelt meowed, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Thanks, but hurry! She might die!"

A few cats in the group gasped with horror.

"She's not going to die," Finchstreak reasoned, "This sort of accident happens in the tunnels all the time. No one's died from one except for two warriors."

"I'll be going," Pheasantpelt announced hurriedly, "Make sure she doesn't become unconscious." His golden brown coat blurred through the crowd as he made his way through the gorse wall. He was gone in no time at all.

"Somebody get some water," Finchstreak ordered, "In moss, and make sure it's cold. Rock cuts need to be kept _especially_ clean, and a head injury is critical to keep clear."

A muscular grey tom dipped his head. "Got it,"

"Thanks Stormfoot, and actually, bring two," Finchstreak added, "Pouncekit looks like she ran from the ShadowClan border."

_Sure feels like it..._

Stormfoot dipped his head and squeezed through the crack in the medicine den.

"How do you know all this?" Quicktail meowed skeptically, "_You're _not a medicine cat,"

"Tunneler's training," Finchstreak responded confidently, pushing her way past the white queen, "The basics."

"You don't have to make me look stupid," the moor-runner queen growled.

"Yeah, well, you sure tried your hardest to make a fool out of me," Finchstreak changed her concentration from her half-sister to the exhausted kit.

"How are you feeling, little one?" she asked in a motherly voice.

"I... I feel like..." she viciously swallowed more breaths, "like my heart's gonna... burst!"

"Overrunning," Finchstreak diagnosed, "Funny, you only ran across camp, are you sure?"

Pouncekit nodded slowly.

"I don't understand..." Finchstreak murmured, "Even _I _don't get winded from that run."

"Back with the moss!" Stormfoot reported with two wet bundles under his chin. The crowding cats this time parted to give the tunneler a clear path. He sat next to the brown and white she-cat and handed her a ball, "Here you go."

"Alright, I know what to do from here," Finchstreak nodded, "Just place the remaining moss at Pouncekit's muzzle, I'll cover everything minus the herbs."

Stormfoot placed his smaller ball next to the kit's nose and licked her cheek, "As a moor-runner, you probably won't ever hit your head on another rock like this." he comforted.

"Thank... you."

Stormfoot dipped his head and stepped his way back past the crowd.

"Alright, alright, nothing else to see here," he told his fellow warriors, "Time to get set up on your patrols and such."

"R-right," the clan deputy, Buzzardnose stuttered, "Come on, everyone! Everything's fine now!"

The buzzing crowd broke apart as Buzzardnose organized them into patrols. Finchstreak tenderly took the soaked moss into her jaws.

"Now, Pouncekit," Finchstreak's muffled voice sounded, "How many spots do I have on my face?"

Pouncekit scanned the brown and white queen's face.

"T-ten..." she croaked between her licks of the mossball, Finchstreak gave a slight frown.

"N-no! Six." Pouncekit corrected hurriedly.

"Good," Finchstreak sighed in relief, "No real damage!"

"Oh, that's excellent news!" Quicktail cheered, "Did you hear that, Pouncey? You're going to be just fine!"

"Now, hold still," Finchstreak instructed the wheezing kit, "I'm going to clean your wound."

Pouncekit stiffened and held her eyes closed. Her dry tongue protested when it left the green moss, but the complaints became only whimpers when Finchstreak began to wipe the gash with the ball. It stung, but not _too _badly. Eventually, the stinging subsided and only the pain of her aching head and chest remained.

"Poolstep's here!" Pheasantpelt announced through breaths, appearing almost as tired as Pouncekit, "I've told him the whole situation!"

"What a coincidence that I was collecting cobwebs," the grey tom beside Pheasantpelt meowed, "They should help."

"No need," Finchstreak reported, "She was able to count the spots on my face, and the gash isn't_ too_ deep. She should be fine with some mixture of yours that fights against infection."

Poolstep blinked in surprise.

"Well well well..." he chuckled, "A warrior who actually paid attention to my advice. Well done."

"Yeah, yeah, just get something for this kit's head," Finchstreak meowed haphazardly. Poolstep flicked his tail.

"Oh, I didn't mean to come off so disrespectful," she apologized, "Just _please_, get the mix."

"Understood," Poolstep dipped his head and rushed into his den.

Pouncekit felt her breaths becoming deeper and less abnormal. Calmed by this, she began to close her eyes.

"Pouncekit?" Quicktail squeaked, "Don't you _dare _fall asleep-"

"She's going to be _fine_, Quicktail." Finchstreak meowed, lifting the wet bunch from the kit's forehead, "Let the kit sleep."

"Why is she so tired?" questioned Morningkit, breaking his silence, "All she did was run _one _lap..."

"Running two would've meant I turned into a lion," Pouncekit mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Finchstreak asked her curiously.

"You guys all act like breathing is _so _easy," she explained, "Well _clearly _it isn't."

"What?" Quicktail and Finchstreak exclaimed.

"Pouncekit, that isn't normal at all," Quicktail explained, making her daughter's eyes widen, "But there's nothing Poolstep can't fix!" she added hurriedly, "I'm sure you're fine."

"I've made a marigold and goldenrod ointment," Poolstep announced, stepping out of his den, "I'm going to plaster this oak leaf onto her head once I've set the ointment, so if she doesn't run again today, it should stick." he placed said leaf at his paws, careful to not spill the mixture out of his mouth.

"Thank you, Poolstep, what would we do without you?" the white queen praised.

The grey tom stepped forward.

"Now, Pouncekit, this should hurt a little," he explained, "But you're a tough little thing, aren't you?"

The she-kit nodded eagerly.

"Okay, I'm going to put the medicine on you, now," he meowed crouching down so he could reach her head. He gently spread the herb concoction on the open wound, making Pouncekit squeak, but not jerk up. He picked up his singular discarded oak leaf and plastered it to her forehead.

"Better?" he meowed.

"Yep!" Pouncekit beamed.

"Now, I'm going to have to examine you further in my den." Poolstep meowed, "And I'm going to have your mother join us."

"Okay?" Pouncekit mewed confusedly, "But why? I don't think I need looking at."

"You don't _know _that, though." Morningkit corrected concernedly.

"Come on, Pouncey," Quicktail murmured, picking up her kit by her scruff, "to the den we go." Poolstep dipped his head gratefully.

"I'm glad to see that you're cooperating," he sighed, "Most mother would be defiant." he turned to brown and white spotted warrior.

"Thanks for your help, Finchstreak," said Poolstep, "But I'll take it from here."

"Yeah, sure thing!" she meowed, "I'm glad to have helped!" Poolstep then turned to the moor-runner queen.

"Now, Quicktail," Poolstep addressed and angled his tail at his den, "follow me."

* * *

**And so concludes chapter two! And this is the chapter where Pouncekit's problem is addressed, and for my age, I believe I did it at least decently...**

**And sorry about the huge spelling mistake in this chapter on its previous draft, but for me I typed it at two in the morning, and I had to get to other stuff, and my "Y" key's defective... Man, I should really read through these before I post them.  
**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**


	5. Chapter Four: Coltsfoot and Chamomile

**Chapter three! And this only took so long because I had temporary lack of motivation! **

**You can thank Mudkip5113 for this chapter coming out today rather than next week!  
**

* * *

"Breathe in," the medicine cat instructed, his right forepaw pressed against Pouncekit's chest. She obliged and took in as much air as she could, which wasn't much since inhaling large quantities made her dizzy. The bruise on her head was also anything but helpful.

"And out," Poolstep meowed after a few seconds. Pouncekit exhaled, relieved to do so.

Quicktail was worriedly clawing at the soft ground of the medicine cat's rock den, glancing at Poolstep, then Pouncekit, then back again.

The grey medicine cat moved his paw onto her side. "Tell me, Pouncekit, how long has breathing been an issue?"

Pouncekit blinked.

"For about as long as I can remember," she answered nervously, "Why? Can I still be a warrior?"

Poolstep didn't answer. Quicktail also remained quiet.

"Breathe in," he told her again.

"And out."

Quicktail rested her gaze on the medicine cat, eyes matching her showing anxiety.

"I think I know what's wrong here." he announced, half to himself. He swung his tail left and right, and then turned to his patient's mother.

"Quicktail, can I speak to you for a moment?" Poolstep mewed carefully, "In the herb stores?"

"Wh-wha?" the queen stuttered, stealing an anxious look at her daughter, "Sure?"

"This way," he directed, guiding her with his tail around her shoulders. Pouncekit leapt to her paws just before they left the main corridor.

"Wait!" she yelled, "What about me?"

Quicktail stopped.

"I need to speak to Poolstep alone," she answered, "And what the medicine cat wants, they get."

"Well, that's not fair!" Pouncekit hissed, "_I'm _the one-"

"_No_." Poolstep growled, losing his gentle demeanor, "You're mother and I need to discuss where to go from here. Kits normally don't know what's best for them, so we medicine cats consult the queen first."

_'Don't know what's best'? What's _that _supposed to mean? _Pouncekit desperately took a step forward in her mother's direction.

"Stay put," rumbled Quicktail.

Pouncekit flattened her ears in frustration, but obediently stepped back and lay back down in her nest. She didn't like conflict; especially conflict with her mother. Soon after, the grey and white pelts of the queen and healer disappeared into the dark room two fox-lengths ahead of her.

The kit buried her nose in her paws. But after picking up the voice of her mother, she raised her ears, keeping her usual loud breathing as quiet as possible in order to hear what the two were saying.

_"... impossible?" _her mother's voice trilled in a quiet growl.

_"Sorry to say but Pounce..." _Poolstep's mew trailed off, the rest of his sentence failing to reach Pouncekit's ears.

"_No." _Quicktail mew quavered, _"No, you can't just make her _stop_..."_

_"There is a makeshift solution," _Poolstep soothed, _"But it can only do so much..."_

_"She''ll take it," _her mother answered without hesitation, _"Her life is over if she..."_

_"Her life wouldn't end-"_

_"Yes it would!" _Quicktail snapped in a murmur, _"She would _hate _being a..."_

_"She may, she may not," _Poolstep cut over.

_"You don't know her like her mother!" _she hissed, anger absolutely flaring in her tone. The medicine cat stammered, but eventually came up with a counter.

_"Well, it's against my recommendations but..."_

_"Okay?" _Quicktail meowed hopefully.

A long pause. The young she-kit could hear her own heartbeat.

_"Okay."_

Pouncekit was confused. _Very _confused, but she didn't want to look into it much since her already existing headache took up the majority of her thoughts.

"Pouncey?" Her mother called from the other room, "You can come in now."

Pouncekit slowly rose to her paws and padded up to the crack in the wall that lead to the storage. With the lower part being narrow, she struggled to squeeze through it, despite her petite kit frame. Once through, standing before her was her mother and the medicine cat, the light from the outside casting long, almost ominous shadows onto the back wall.

"Pouncekit," Quicktail announced, "Poolstep has some news for you,"

_News?_

"Yes," Poolstep meowed, "And some instructions."

"O-okay?" Pouncekit mewed. Quicktail gave a semi-worried glance.

"So, what's up?" the grey and white she-cat questioned.

"Pouncekit, from examination, I found something wrong with your lungs," Poolstep announced, "It's quite rare, actually, especially among WindClan cats, but you have an odd breathing... condition."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the kit asked unknowingly, instinctively taking a step closer to her mother.

"Pouncey, sweetie, what he means is that you were born with different lungs from other cats," Quicktail leapt in, "But, not to worry! Poolstep has the solution," she glared at the grey tom menacingly, "_Right_?"

"Not a _solution_, per say, but a half-remedy that should help keep you happy and healthy on most days while pursue the path of a moor-runner."

"That's what I like to hear," Quicktail grinned triumphantly, "See, Pouncekit? You still get to be a runner!" Pouncekit felt a weight lifted off of her shoulders. She jerked her head up to face her mother.

"That's great!" she beamed, feeling one of the leaves used to dress her head sliding slightly. The air hitting her tender cut reminded her of the thing in the first place.

"_Pouncekit_, what did I say about sudden movements?" Poolstep growled while pawing through his stores, "Now I'm going to have to use _more _goldenrod on you as well as the new herbs you need to take."

_New herbs? _Pouncekit pondered, _For _every_day use?_

"Now, Pouncekit, once we get back to the den we need you to get some sleep," her mother told her, "It's time for you and Morningkit's nap anyway."

"Alright," _I'm certainly not complaining._

"Let's see," Poolstep mumbled to himself, "Goldenrod for the cut..."

The grey tom swung onto his haunches and clumsily swept at the topmost shelf. He teetered for a while and twitched his nose in silent victory when he seemed to snag a clump onto one of his claws. Though, not soon after the young medicine cat fell backward onto the hard trodden earth below.

"Gah!" he hissed, "Old Weaseltooth was always so tall... but _why _in StarClan's name would he place goldenrod of all things clear up here?"

"It's tough not having him, isn't it?" Quicktail mewed sympathetically, "Especially since you..."

"No no, Quicktail!" Poolstep rumbled sharply, "I can handle any patient I come across, even _if _my old harebrain of a mentor got hit by that monster."

"Just let me help,' Quicktail meowed after a bit, "Tell me what the leaves you're looking for look like."

"No, I'm fine..." rolled onto his side and got to his feet. Seconds later he shook the dust from his fur and gingerly picked up his goldenrod bundle. Giving the white queen a second look, he sighed and placed the somewhat dry leaves at her paws.

"Chew this to a pulp," he instructed, getting back onto his haunches, "Once doing so, lick some onto her forehead."

"Thank you," the mother purred. She picked up the fronds and began to chew. The medicine cat dipped his head and made his way back to the shelves. He crouched himself to the ground in preparation to spring up.

"Darned Weaseltooth," Poolstep grumbled half to himself, rising onto his hind legs again, "He always had the strangest habit with high places..."

Pouncekit just stared. _There was a medicine cat before Poolstep?_

"Now, let's see... coltsfoot for breathing and chamomile for energy."

"Pouncekit doesn't need any energy at the moment," Quicktail piped up, struggling to keep the liquefied plant in her mouth, "Nap time's coming."

"Okay, okay," he answered, "But at normal times, she'll need it."

"When can I get out of here?" Pouncekit complained unhelpfully.

"As soon as I get your medicine," Poolstep muttered before adding a short word to himself.

Quicktail approached her daughter, at last ready with the remedy.

"So this is, uh, going to sting a little," the snowy queen warned, clearly out of her element. Extracting her tongue from her mouth, she began to gently lap at the pinkish-red injury that lay just above Pouncekit's orange eyes, which closed upon contact. She was definitely a lot more careful than Poolstep, which was for sure.

"Ah, here they are," Poolstep murmured with relief, swiping a yellow plant onto the ground, "Got it!"

Hastily, the tom picked up the stemmed star plant in his pointed teeth and headed over to the two she-cats.

"Now, Quicktail, Pouncekit, meet your new greatest ally," Poolstep meowed, "Coltsfoot."

"Huh?"

"Pouncey, what he means is that this herb will help you breathe easier," her mother explained gleefully, "Isn't that great? Soon, you'll be able to match up with your brother!"

"Now, I never said that!" Poolstep corrected quickly, "What I said was that it'd ease her breathing, not make her a full-fledged runner!"

"Well, close enough!" Quicktail argued frustrated.

"No again," Poolstep sighed, "I'm guessing that the best she can do is about as fast as Molewhisker."

"_Molewhisker_? You've _got _to be kidding." Quicktail scoffed, "Then why mention the herbs in the first place?"

"To be fair, she _is _the most nimble tuneller." Poolstep countered, "And besides, what Pouncekit won't have in speed she can make up for in strength!"

"But don't only tunnelers train in strength?" Pouncekit mewed worriedly.

"Why does your bunch avoid tunneling attributes like the plague?" Poolstep demanded. After looking into Quicktail's furious gaze, he cleared his throat and added; "But the answer is yes, my original idea was to have you train with Stormfoot once you became an apprentice once every quarter moon to improve your leg strength."

Quicktail's mouth gaped open.

"Quicktail, she'll become the most powerful moor-runner this way. If she can't run too far, she might as well deal some damage."

"Yeah!" Pouncekit yowled enthusiastically, "I'll be the _strongest _runner in the clan!"

"If you say so..." Quicktail sighed.

"Anyway, coltsfoot should be taken every morning and every night," Poolstep informed, "Chamomile, as well, but only in the morning. If she took it at night, then she'd stay awake until she heard the birds outside."

"Okay," Pouncekit nodded.

"However, if an elder's struggling with their breathing or if anyone else is temporarily struggling to breathe, we'll skip you that day and you can't do anything that day. No hunting, no leaving camp, nothing. We need to spare what we've got, after all."

"Won't be a problem," Pouncekit answered with confidence, "I'm a kit now, so if that happens I'll just have to become a kit again for a while."

"Yes, but after being an apprentice, you'll go crazy if you stay in camp for too long." Quicktail told her, "Promise us that you won't do anything down to play fighting."

"Oh, but please feel free to help me here in the den, or to help the elders with their fleas!" said Poolstep, "As an apprentice, you need to serve WindClan in any way possible!"

"Aww... will I have to?" Pouncekit moped.

"Hey, breathing struggles barely happen in WindClan," encouraged Quicktail, "I'll bet you that being cooped up at home will happen all that often."

"Oh, all right." Pouncekit sighed.

"Although," Poolstep continued, "Fail to take your herbs in the morning and at night will result in serious consequences for both you and the clan."

"How could that be?" Pouncekit chirped slyly, "I'll be a _moor-runner's _apprentice, not a medicine cat's."

"I'll be sure to tell your mentor whenever you omit your _duty _to eat the herbs," said Poolstep, "So don't you worry your pretty little head."

_Well, there goes some of my fun._

"When taking your coltsfoot, _only_ eat the leaves," Poolstep meowed strictly, "Consuming anything else will make you sick, and as a result we'll have to use more of our resources on you."

Pouncekit's ears drooped.

"Hopefully, if you train hard, all of our scavenging will be worth it." the medicine tom concluded. Bending down, he plucked the semi-shriveled leaves carefully from their stalks. Once finishing, he nosed them over to Pouncekit.

"Usually, as a kit, you'd only needs four leaves," he meowed, "However, since these were the last of what Weaseltooth collected before he died, you'll need about ten. Now, eat up. They may be bitter, but they'll help more than you'd think."

Pouncekit eagerly gobbled the leaves down faster than her first mouse. Only after swallowing the tenth did she feel the bitter tang. The strong taste almost made her squeak.

She blinked a couple times. No change came to her breathing.

"Hey, these dumb leaves aren't working!" Pouncekit hissed impatiently.

"Patience, Pouncekit. Those leaves were old, like I said." Poolstep soothed her, "Besides, it always takes a little while for them to come into effect."

"If you say so..."

Poolstep blinked at her in understanding. He probably knew impatience more than anyone.

"You know... in the morning, I plan to get fresh coltsfoot," Poolstep mewed, directing his eyes at Pouncekit, "Care to join me?"

Pouncekit's eyes widened with excitement. _Seriously?_

"B-but she's only a kit," Quicktail protested, stepping protectively to her daughter's side.

"That may be, as Pouncekit anyway. But if I'm caught in a sudden illness or have run out, Pounce_paw _could get some herself," Poolstep explained,"

"Would Nutstar be okay with this?" Quicktail meowed uncertainly.

"If I explained the situation and that I'd be there to protect her, then yes, I'd bet he would."

_I'm going _outside_?_

"You're not pulling my tail, are you?" asked Pouncekit, trying her very best to contain her excitement.

"Why would I, considering that this is your warriorhood at stake?" Poolstep answered with a smile.

Pouncekit looked up at her mother hopefully. She gave a sigh.

"Fine, you can go," she answered, "But don't you _dare _let her out of your sight, Poolstep!"

"Not in a thousand seasons," the two reassured her.

"Then I give you my permission," said Quicktail, "It's never too early to learn, I guess."

"Of course." Poolstep agreed, "You know, Weaseltooth took me outside of camp all the time when I was her age."

"Now that you mention it, I think that I remember that." recalled Quicktail.

"So, I'm going?" Pouncekit squealed.

"We wake at dawn," Poolstep answered, "I'll prepare the last of the coltsfoot for you before we embark."

"Poolstep?" mewed Pouncekit.

"What is it?"

"Thank you." she mewed in her newfound bubbling voice, "For everything you're doing!"

Poolstep's heart seemed to visibly melt. He looked like he was never thanked before.

"You two are dismissed," he told them, placing the coltsfoot stems back in their place, "I'll tell Nutstar of my plans and I'll be sure to get a 'yes'."

Pouncekit's eyes glowed.

"Now, shoo!" he mock-growled, "I'll be leaving my den for a while. While I'm speaking with Nutstar, I suggest that Pouncekit gets a lot of sleep tonight. It's going to be a long walk."

Her chest seemed to lose an invisible weight. She wasn't sure if it was the excitement rapidly welling up inside of her or the herbs she was given.

* * *

**Good ending? Meh ending?**

**No matter what you say, reviews are always helpful for me!**


End file.
